Dear Percy
by Paigekat
Summary: three years after the war with Gaea Percy and Annabeth are living together as happy twenty year olds. But when Percy makes a rash decision to join the army it turns Annabeths world upside down. to try and stay as connected to each other as possible they write letters while he is deployed. But when its Annabeths turn to make rash decision what will Percy do? little bit au.


**a/n: hey everyone this is my first ever story on fan fiction please review and follow! Flames accepted for SUTIBLE REASONS ONLY! This is an idea I've been toying around with for a while. Its based on the movie dear john sorta. Set after the battle with Gaea. Percy and Annabeth are living together but not married. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

Annabeths POV:

I sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. I was semi aware of Percy trying to talk to me but I didn't… couldn't listen. He placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. That's when I snapped out of it and looked at him with the death glare I'd been perfecting for years.

"don't do that" I demanded shaking his grip from my shoulder. He looked back at me with a confused look on his face. " what did I do?" I just stared back in awe. " my boyfriend just told me that he's going of to join the army after fighting in two of the biggest wars known to the gods and defeating two of the biggest threats to mortals and demigods alike ever all before he turned 18!" by this time I'm yelling but cant stop because if I do ill burst into tears. "and now he's going to fight with mortals in a country half way across the world. And if that's not bad enough he didn't even consult me before signing up to go to some military camp in Missouri in two weeks. Two weeks Percy! Did you even stop to think about me? How I'm gonna feel stuck in this little apartment with a horrible boss and hardly any friends while my boyfriend's off across the world fighting a war instead of holding me in his arms. And for the first time I wont be by his side so I wont know if he's alive or..or…"

I lunge myself into his arms and start crying. I normally would never let anyone see me like this. Crying like a baby. I mean for the gods' sake I was a twenty year old girl not a toddler. But Percy was an acception, this moment was an acception. He was going. Leaving me alone to go fight in a war over in some other country. On some other continent, with someone else fighting alongside him besides me. All these things made me start to cry harder into his shoulder. I feel his hands rubbing my back and twirling my hair. "hey shhh baby its ok." he speaks to me softly whispering in my ear. I just lean into his chest and wrap my legs around his waist and bunch up his shirt in my hands. I cling to him like a child and whisper "why Percy? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he winces like I slapped him and puts his thumb and pointer finger on my chin and lifts it towards his face. "Annabeth listen to me, you never did anything. You are the most perfect person I've ever met. You are strong and fearless and beautiful and everything I wish I could be. This isn't about you or any body else but me. I have to prove this to myself ."

I don't say anything. I stare up at him and hug him tighter. "Everyone sees me as the hero…" he continues "But no one sees the big picture. I mean sure I fight monsters and kill giants but when you look at the big picture I'm just the seaweed brain." I look into his eyes. I lean in and whisper on his lips "no you're so much more." he just gives a sad smirk and whispers back "oh yah? And what makes me so special? Hmmmm?" I just smile "you're my seaweed brain." He takes a minute to process my words. Then as if we were thinking the same thoughts we both lean in and kiss each other.

His hands find my waist and my hands find his hair. We just sit there for a while. Just kissing not going any further. Because right now all we need is each other. To know that no one is going anywhere right now. To know that in this moment its just us and no one else.

After awhile we lay back onto the bed his arms wrapped around me protectively, as if to ward off any bad thoughts that might try to attack me. I lay my head onto his chest slightly rubbing it. "Annabeth?" I hear him ask softly. "hmmm?" I reply playing with a loose string on his shirt. " you know I still have to go right?" I sigh and close my eyes wishing that his arms really could ward off the bad thoughts. "yah. I know."

**a/n: so what do ya think? Sorry if its too short I'll write more tomorrow. Review and follow but remember flames allowed for SUITABLE REASONS ONLY! If I see some non-suitable flames we gonna have a problem! Just kidding!J but seriously. **

**Luv you all **

**Paigekat!**


End file.
